


Pushing

by impalaloompa



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm still terrible at tagging, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"TACOMUFFINS," Wade screamed as Peter slammed into him again.<br/>Peter froze at the use of their safe word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing

"TACOMUFFINS," Wade screamed as Peter slammed into him again.  
Peter froze at the use of their safe word.  
Wade was shuddering beneath him, eyes screwed shut, hands fisted into the bed sheets, breath coming in ragged gasps.  
Peter struggled to clear his mind of the adrenalin and lust still pounding through him. He pushed himself up so that he could steel a glance at where he was buried deep inside Wade. He pulled out slightly. There was blood.  
"Shit oh god Wade I'm sorry I'm so sorry," Peter practically threw himself off of Wade, catching just in time before he fell off the bed.  
He reached out and splayed his shaking hand on Wade's marred chest. Wade winced at the touch, his mouth twisting with... Was that fear? Peter's stomach knotted.  
"Wade," he breathed, shuffling closer the the rigid man, "I'm sorry."  
He had pushed too far.  
The first time Wade had agreed to let Peter top, he had been elated. He had groped and touched and kissed and fucked until Wade was a whimpering pleasured mess beneath him. Since then he had started testing Wade, pushing him, seeing how much he could take, using more and more of his super strength each time.  
Wade was always enthusiastic about the rough stuff. Not that he didn't enjoy the gentler, more loving and sensual sexy times, he did, he really did, but there was just something about watching and feeling Peter loose control that drove him over the edge.  
When Peter had told him that he wouldn't hold back this time, he was gonna go all out, use every ounce of his strength to fuck him into the bed, Wade had been more than willing. He would do anything for Peter, and he was willing to try anything for Peter. But as Peter had lubed himself up and started teasing Wade's ass with his exploring fingers, a feeling of apprehension had pooled in Wade's stomach. This was going to hurt. It's fine, he tried to tell himself, I can take a little pain. My healing factor can deal with it. But the harder Peter started thrusting, the stabs of pain shooting through his body became sharper, more intense. It became increasingly difficult to focus on the sparks of pleasure when all he could feel were his bones threatening to splinter, his muscles tensing and spasming, and the fact the the source of his pain was someone he loved.  
Wade had a high threshold for pain but when Peter mistook his desperate wail as a sign of pleasure, his pounding became faster and more brutal, and that's when the images had started flashing behind his eyes. Unwelcome memories of pain and fear and pointy objects and being so vulnerable and helpless, unable to escape.  
His chest tightened, he couldn't breath, his blood pounded in his ears, his fear and terror drowning him until he could no longer take it.  
He had used their agreed safe word, and he hated himself for it. When Peter had touched his chest, Wade had winced. He didn't deserve to be touched by Peter, not when he couldn't give him what he wanted.  
He just lay there, feeling his healing factor kicking in, feeling Peter's gentle strokes and murmured apologies, trying to hold back tears.  
"Wade?" the concern in Peter's voice caused him to wince again. Stop it, he wanted to shout, you should be mad at me, you should hate me.  
Peter's heart was hammering deafeningly inside his chest.  
"Talk to me Wade," he pleaded, trying not to let his voice break, "Look at me, please."  
Wade turned his head away, eyes still closed, mouth in a hard line.  
Peter's vision swam as he flung an arm over Wade and sobbed into his shoulder. He felt the tremor of Wade's shock and he cried harder. He couldn't bare that he had hurt Wade. He couldn't stand that Wade wouldn't look at him.  
"I'm sorry Wade. I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. I never wanted to hurt you. I took things too far. I understand why you hate me."  
His last choked sentence earned him a grumble from Wade. He felt the man shift beside him. He felt strong, calloused fingers hook under his chin and lift it, pulling gently at him until they were both sitting up.  
Peter eyes met Wade's. They were dark and hard.  
"I don't hate you," Wade's voice was little more than a rasp, "I hate me."  
"Why?" Peter managed to say. He could feel Wade's eyes trace his lips and his jawline. He held onto the fingers that were trying to pull away from his chin.  
"Because..." Wade's voice broke. He seemed to curl in on himself, his face burning red with shame, "Because I couldn't... Because you didn't get to... I'm sorry."  
Peter cupped his scarred cheek, brushing the tears away with his thumb.  
"No," he planted a wet kiss on Wade's forehead and he felt Wade's shudder, "It's not your fault. It's mine and I will never put you through that again."  
Peter's tone was firm. Wade lifted his eyes so that he could see Peter's.  
Peter let his gaze travel over the scars and bumps on Wade's face. Love for Wade pounded through his veins.  
He leaned forwards and captured Wade's chapped lips with his own.  
Wade hummed into the kiss. Peter brushed his tongue over Wade's rough lips and felt them part slightly. He slid his tongue into Wade's mouth. Their kiss deepened. It was pure passion and love, conveying every emotion between them.  
Wade's fingers were digging into Peter's hips. Peter let his hands roam down Wade's scarred back and dip into the crack of his ass. Wade mumbled something against Peter's lips but Peter's hand moved over to his ass cheek and he gave it a firm squeeze. Wade's breath hitched.  
Wade pulled out of the kiss to gasp for air then crashed mouths with Peter again. Peter hooked his arms around Wade's neck and leaned back onto the bed, pulling Wade on top of him. He chuckled at Wade's indignant moan.  
Wade broke the kiss again. He smiled down at Peter, his eyes hazy with arousal.  
Peter gave him another quick, hard kiss before blowing a warm stream of air at Wade's face.  
Wade's smile twitched into a grin and before he could make a joke about breath mints, Peter locked lips with him again. He squirmed slightly underneath the pressure of the man on top of him but as Wade began to push off of him he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, forcing their bodies to collide again.  
"We're ok, right?" Peter mumbled against Wade's cheek, "I mean, about what just happened?"  
Wade's eyes almost became guarded again, but his face lit up with a lazy smile.  
"Sure. S'no biggie," Wade's face fell slightly.  
"Wade?" Peter questioned, worry clawing at his gut.  
"I mean it Peter. It's fine. I'm fine. We're fine," Wade had become serious, his brown eyes searching Peter's.  
"I am sorry," Peter whispered.  
Wade nodded then buried his face in the crook of Peter's neck.  
Peter held onto him tightly, never wanting to let him go. It took him a minute to realise that Wade was kissing and sucking a mark into the soft skin of his neck.  
"Hey!" he protested, giving Wade a little shove.  
Wade smirked into his neck and started trailing kisses down his chest, nipping as he went. Peter's breath hitched as Wade licked his left nipple, rolling the hard nub between his teeth.  
"Wa-ade, what-?" Peter gasped as Wade curled his fingers round his half hard cock.  
Wade flashed him an innocent grin.  
"We didn't get to finish what we started," Wade's voice vibrated though his chest, making Peter's cock twitch in Wade's hand, "I'm not satisfied, I'm not sated, and neither are you. So," he wiggled his hairless eyebrows, "let's say we try again but this time, I'm in the drivers seat."  
Peter couldn't help but laugh as Wade dipped his tongue into his navel and the scarred hand on his cock began to slowly squeeze and jerk.  
But, even as the pleasure pooled in his groin, even as Wade replaced his hand with his mouth and prodded at his hole with an eager finger, Peter couldn't help but think that Wade was far more effected by his 'rough treatment' than he was letting on, and he couldn't help but wonder how Wade was going to deal with it.  
Whatever happens, Peter managed to think through his moans and whimpers, I'm here for him. I'm not going anywhere and we can get through this. Together.


End file.
